


Chills

by JKRawlings



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Jonah writes a song, M/M, Muffy - Freeform, Singing, Tyrus - Freeform, he doesn’t know it tho, it’s about Andi, jandi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKRawlings/pseuds/JKRawlings
Summary: Jonah wonders why dreams are a thing. Especially after the one he’s just had. Turns out that he writes a song from it... a song for Andi.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck/Andi Mack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Chills

_Why do we dream?_

_Is it to escape?_

_Is it to live our fantasies?_

_Is it to motivate ourselves?_

_Why?_

_Why do we dream?_

  
  


••

I couldn't stop thinking about it. That dream. You know, the one that has you wondering if it really happened or not when you wake up. The one that will probably be on your mind the whole day. The one that will most likely have you avoiding people because otherwise it would be awkward. The one that-

"Jonah! It's time to wake up." my mom said peeking her head into my room. Her eyes then went wide as she pushed my door all the way open. "Oh my gosh, it's a mess in here. Are these clothes dirty? If you leave your guitar bag laying in the middle of the floor, you're gonna step on it and break it. C'mon sweetie get up." she said as she scoured the carpet for any trash.

"Ughhh." I groaned as I threw my covers off of my body. I went to bed early yet I felt like I hadn't gotten any sleep. Man, that dream was insane. I didn't feel like going to school, I was too tired. But my mom has this energy that isn't necessarily hostile, but it gets you on your feet.

I wearily stumbled to the bathroom and turned the handle on the tap to hot. As the water heated up I looked at myself in the mirror. Surprisingly, I didn't look any worse than I would on a normal day. When the shower was steaming I peeled off my shirt and hopped in. I thought that maybe, just maybe, the water could wash away all my grogginess. It worked, kinda, I mean my eyes were no longer heavy, but my mind still felt clouded.

On the ride to school, my mind still felt foggy, but by that point I could only vaguely remember the dream. It felt real. I was on a stage. The crowd was cheering loudly. But that was all I could remember. Soon enough we pulled up to the school, and my mom looked at me with a smirk. "Try not to beat yourself up today kid, it's one day. You can make it." with that I just nodded and smiled back. I pulled the door handle and grabbed my bag, stepping out of the car.

As I swung my bag over my shoulder I heard my mom say, "Love you Jonah! Remember, that!" She _really_ loves embarrassing me.

I walked over to our group's meeting spot, which were the tables outside the front of the school. To my surprise, I could see TJ and Buffy were already there, and they were sitting together... alone... "Hey guys!" I greeted with a big smile.

"Hey Jonah!" Buffy greeted back, and TJ simply nodded and fist bumped me. With my curiosity bubbling from inside me, I decided to ask them for their opinions. For the hell of it.

"So like... weird question but, why do you guys think people have dreams?" I asked, slightly hesitant.

"Huh, that is a weird question." Buffy said sarcastically, earning a snort from TJ.

"I'm just asking for your feedback."

"Well... what's on your mind Beck?" Buffy asked, her eyes looking up from her phone.

"Nothing. I'm just... curious."

"I don't know Jonah, I think dreams are a way for people's minds to visualize themselves obtaining their desires. You know, their wants."

  
  


"I'm with Buffy on this one." TJ agreed.

  
  


"Really?" I said, directing my attention towards him.

"Look, Jonah, this sounds like a question where you would want Cyrus' feedback." TJ stated, taking the final bite of his granola bar. He shriveled up the wrapper and shot it at the nearby trash can. And of course, it went in.

" _Definitely_ a Cyrus question." Buffy added. "Now seriously Jonah, what's up? You know you can tell us."

"I know, I know. I just had this dream... it was weird. I was onstage performing a song that I haven't even written yet." I explained. Both of them just looked at me confused.

"What?" TJ deadpanned.

"How can you perform a song you haven't even written yet- Wait! What do you even mean by 'haven't written yet?" Buffy questioned.

"I don't know guys, all I know is that I've never heard it anywhere, and I was singing it." I shrugged. Just then, Cyrus slammed down his satchel bag on the table.

"Hey y'all." he said to us while giving TJ a side hug.

  
  


"Cyrus! I gotta question for you dude." I exclaimed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Buffy rolling her eyes.

"Lay it on me Jonah." he replied, slinging an arm around TJ's shoulders.

"Well, why do you think people dream?"

"Ah! Very good question. My step dad says that dreaming is a way for the brain to process emotions, stimuli, memories-"

Buffy exhaled loudly, interrupting Cyrus, "It's a simple question-"

" _But_! Personally, I think that dreaming allows you to unlock a deeper level of understanding yourself and your experiences." Cyrus finished.

"That was really well said." TJ said, nuzzling Cyrus' cheek.

"Ew." Buffy said, sticking her tongue out in disgust. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"So why do you ask?" Cyrus furrowed his brows and leaned into TJ's touch.

  
  


"Well..."

"Jonah dreamt about being a pop star last night." TJ said blankly.

"And to be fair, out of all of us, it _will_ most likely be Jonah to become a rockstar." Buffy added, causing me to blush slightly.

"Well... yeah that's pretty much it." I said, defeated.

"So what has you down then JB?" Cyrus asked.

"Nothing- it's just... What does it mean? Like I was singing a song that I've never even heard before." I replied.

"Sounds like you need to write down the lyrics to this song then. It could be a banger." Cyrus stated, his straightforwardness caught me off guard. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how he was right. I _did_ need to understand this song, and maybe even finish it.

"You know what? You're right Cyrus."

" _See_? I told you it was a Cyrus question." TJ looked at me, and Buffy nodded in agreement. They had really been getting along a lot lately and it was beginning to creep me out.

  
  


"I feel attacked." Cyrus squeaked.

"Of course not babe." TJ said, pressing his lips into Cyrus' cheek.

" _Ew_." Buffy and I said simultaneously.

As we all broke out into laughter, the bell rung, causing everyone to shoot up and head for the entrance of the school.

  
  


••

Throughout the duration of the first half of the school day, I found myself humming the chorus of the ' _dream song_ ,’ I mean, it was the only part I could remember. And if I didn't, I would probably forget it, which _definitely_ couldn't happen. Not after the advice Cyrus gave me that morning. By the time I got to lunch, I was able to put words to the melody.

  
  


_I still get chills._

I sat down at our table, excited to share what I had so far. "So guys. I got the chorus to the song." I said, laying my bag on the table.

Everyone looked at me confused, which caused my face to begin to heat up in embarrassment. "What? Why are all of you looking at me like that? Did I do someth-"

  
  


"Ohh! The song! The dream song. Sorry Jonah, continue." Cyrus exclaimed, and as soon as he did, Buffy and TJ seemed to remember as well.

But there was always one person... "Wait? What song?" Marty asked in complete confusion.

"Babe, while you were making up that Spanish quiz, Jonah told us about his groundbreaking dream. Didn't you Jonah?" Buffy said sarcastically, flitting her eyelashes at me. Joke was on her though, because I went along with it.

"Yeah! And I was able to come up with a catchy hook for the song." I said excitedly. Buffy then gave me a look that said she thought I was being dumb, a look that I've gotten used to getting.

"Well let's hear it Jonah!" Cyrus said, matching my enthusiasm.

"Nah! Not here. The cafeteria is way to noisy. I was thinking after school, maybe Andi could even come too."

"I'm down." TJ said.

"Me too!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"I guess we have no choice, huh?" Buffy said, looking at Marty.

"Not a chance." Marty replied, giving me a smile.

"So who's gonna text Andi?" I asked.

"I will!" Buffy and Cyrus said in unison.

"Okay so... 4?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Sweet, I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

I didn’tknow where this sudden excitement came from. I never felt this enthusiastic about other song's I've written, but this one felt different. It felt real. "Anyway, what's new with you guys?" I asked politely, trying my hardest to not sound entirely self centered. Not yet at least, I was saving that for when I blow up.

"Well, Buffy made States with her basketball team." Marty piped up, pulling Buffy into his side.

"Which is nothing short of a surprise." TJ added, earning himself a rub on the shoulder from Cyrus.

"Hey- wait. That was a complement." Buffy said, surprised.

"You act like I'm not capable of such a thing." TJ snorted.

"It was just... unexpected. I mean it's not like-"

  
  


"Okay okay, congrats Buffy for making States, and congrats TJ for dishing out some positivity, now... is there anything else thats’s new?" I interrupted Buffy. Both her and TJ gave me dirty looks.

"Jonah, we all hung out on Saturday. What else could there be?" Cyrus deadpanned.

"I don't know!" I said defensively. "I'm just wondering."

  
  


"Don't hurt yourself Jonah." Marty chuckled, clapping my back.

"I don't plan on it." I muttered.

••

For the remainder of the school day, all I could think about was the song. In my study hall, I jotted down lyrics, humming them to myself as I went. By the end of the school day, I had a fully flushed out chorus, a completed first verse, and a partially finished second verse. When I was walking home from school, I decided that I needed to meet with Bowie before I would perform in front of my friends. My goal was to have a somewhat-finished song to surprise everyone with. So on the walk home I texted Bowie, and within minutes I had a reply.

As I pushed through the doors of the Red Rooster, I could see Bowie waiting for me behind the counter. He had a big grin on his face, and a guitar laid out on the countertop.

  
  


"Jonah!" Bowie greeted, pulling me in for a bro-hug.

"Hey Bowie, I just wanted to conference with you real quick... about this song. I wrote it all by myself and I don't think this one will upset anyone. I hope not at least." I explained, grabbing the guitar from the counter.

"Great Jonah! So am I just like a test audience? Or..."

"Yeah kinda. I mean I think I have the chords figured out, and I've been itching to perform it." I sat down on a chair and placed the guitar on my thigh. "But to be honest, I'm a little stuck on the second verse." I admitted.

"Okay, so you need my help brainstorming?" Bowie asked in slight confusion.

"I don't know, I think I just need to sing what I have and maybe it will come to me."

"Ah, okay let's see what you got." Bowie pulled up a stool right in front of me and sat down.

I adjusted my grip on the strings of the instrument and began to strum the first chord. I could feel my heartbeat racing as I finally brought this dream to life. It felt so good.

As I kept playing, Bowie slowly began to lean in, nodding his head to the melody,. His expression was unreadable, it looked like he was following along intently. Finally I got to the chorus and I actually felt a light tingle down my spine, causing me to smile uncontrollably. I couldn't believe I was doing it.

By the time I got to the second verse I kept going, the words were spewing from my mouth. I hadn't even come up with a finished verse, but I was doing it. As I played, I felt myself fall into the rhythm of the song, which was taking me away. As I closed my eyes I could see a large crowd in front of me, the flashlights of their phones waving along to the music. Their screams and cheers blending together into a loud roar.

And then it was over.

I strummed the final chord, opening my eyes. I was still sitting in the Red Rooster. Bowie was still in front of me, but he looked like he was in complete shock.

"So... what ya' think?" I huffed, completely out of breath. Sweat was beading down my face and my mouth felt dry, yet I felt so complete, so grounded.

"What do I think?" Bowie asked incredulously. "That was freakin' awesome!" He exclaimed, pulling the guitar from my grip and setting it down. He then pulled me into a big hug, which was squeezing my insides. "Dude, Andi is gonna love this song." he said, his voice muffled into my shoulder.

  
  


"Wait, Andi?" I asked, completely taken aback.

"Yeah dude, I mean you definitely wrote this about her. Those lyrics I mean, who else could you be talking about." Bowie said.

"I- I mean I don't know. Andi wasn't really in my head when I wrote this song. To be honest, she hasn't in awhile." I admitted. But the more I thought about what I sang, I could see it. Andi and I sitting on that bench outside her party. I had found the infamous bracelet and she let me keep it.

"She let me keep it." I blurted out.

"Keep what Jonah?" Bowie sat me back down, this time he was looking straight at me with a serious expression. I thought more and more about that moment, where she wrapped it around my wrist, how she asked me ' _what would've happened if we met when we were older_.' And most importantly how I told her that ' _someday we would be_.' I could feel tears prickling my eyes.

  
  


"She let me keep this." I said to Bowie, rolling up my sleeve to reveal the beautiful beaded bracelet. "Andi made this for me." I sighed.

Bowie remained silent, "and I- I messed up so many times. I made her upset. I really just kept on fucking things up." I was now sobbing.

Bowie was still quiet, but nodding along, "and the night of that party last year, the one where she told all of us that she got into SAVA. She asked me- wha- what would've happened if we met when we were older."

  
  


"And what did you say?" Bowie asked quietly.

"I told her that someday we will be." I said. "After all I did, she still wondered if we could work."

"Because you guys can."

"You really think so?" I looked up at Bowie with hopeful eyes.

"Listen, no relationship is perfect. I mean, me and Bex have had our fair share of difficulty. Even Andi and I. But the key is how much you guys still care about each other, even if you guys fight. And if that's still there, then you have lost nothing." Bowie rubbed circles on my back, "Now listen up, you show her this song and I can guarantee that she'll get the message."

"Thanks Bowie." I sniffled. "I should get going." I said, standing up and heading for the door.

"See you around Jonah. Maybe you can perform this one at an open-mic night here at the Rooster."

"Definitely." I chuckled.

••

  
  


After running home to grab my guitar, I checked my texts to see where I was going to perform. Buffy had texted me that all of us were going to meet in the backyard of Andi's grandparents house. I couldn't contain my excitement, the adrenaline was coursing through my veins. I was also hopeful that Andi could possibly see this song as an apology of sorts, like how Bowie suggested.

As I ran up the steps of the house, my nerves were starting to get to me. I kept telling myself that as soon as I get to playing, all this internal tension will dissipate. Andi’s... _Cece_ opened the door and let me it, telling me that my friends were all in the back. I could see all of them sitting around the unlit fire pit in the backyard as I stepped out the back door.

“ _Finally_! He’s here.” TJ cheered.

  
  


“Yeah it’s 4:15 Jonah. What the heck?” Buffy exclaimed.

“I’m sorry guys.” I apologized. “I had to make a quick pit stop.” I then sat down in the final empty chair, and as I pulled my guitar out from the bag, Andi caught my eye.

“ _Hey_.” she said shyly.

“Hey.” I said, smiling. “I think you’re gonna like this one.” I smirked.

“Hmm.” she hummed skeptically.

I cleared my throat and began to strum, everyone else went silent.

_Maybe I’ll, get over you_

_Shoulda’ known, I never learn, oh-no_

_It’s a last memory, a photograph_

_Can’t let it burn, on my heart, yeah_

I peeked my glance over at Andi, and I could see a light blush begin to form on her cheeks. Meanwhile, everyone else was watching intently.

_Am I losing my mind?_

_Or is this a goodbye?_

_Even though that I tried_

_I still get chills_

TJ was bouncing his head along to the song, while Cyrus gripped his arm tightly.

_If my heart could rewind_

_Then I’d look at the sign_

_When I knew you were mine_

_I still get chills_

Buffy and Marty were cuddling up together, their faces touching.

_Over me, over you_

_We were one, now we’re two_

_I can’t lie, it’s the truth_

_I still get chills_

As I kept singing, I could see Bex and Bowie come out of the house holding hands. Bex was resting her head up against Bowie’s arm.

_What we did, how we do_

_Hell and back, we went through_

_I can’t lie, it’s the truth_

_I still get chills_

_I knew it was, a big mistake to let you go_

_And now it hurts, yeah, oh-no_

_Hard to know, if I’m too late_

_To make it right, to make it worse, noooo_

Then Andi’s grandparents came out of the house, holding each other tightly.

_Am I losing my mind?_

_Or is this a goodbye?_

_Even though that I try_

_I still get chills_

_If my heart could rewind_

_Then I’d look at the sign_

_When I knew you were mine_

_I still get chills_

_Over me, over you_

_We were one, now we’re two_

_I can’t lie, it’s the truth_

_I still get chills_

Once again I was escaping. The roar of the crowd was coming back. I could see flashing lights around me.

_What we did, how we do_

_Hell and back, we went through_

_I can’t lie, it’s the truth_

_I still get chills_

_I still get chills_

_I still get chills_

And with the final note, I opened my eyes again. Immediately I was hit with a huge applause from everyone. I placed down my guitar, leaning it up against my chair, and stood up, giving everyone a dramatic bow and a wave.

My vision then focused in on Andi. I could see tears streaming down her face as she clapped. She was crying... but she also was smiling. After everyone was finished clapping, I walked over to Andi and hugged her. That also felt so good.

“You wrote that about me?” she asked through stuttered sobs.

“Yeah. At first I didn’t even realize it, but deep down I feel like I knew.” I smiled, staring deeply into her pretty eyes.

“Knew what?” She asked, brows furrowed.

“Knew it was _you_ Andiman.” I said, using my thumb to rub the tears from her cheek.

••

Dreams can be one hell of a thing. They give you the opportunity to experience things beyond your imagination. You can live out you fantasies and interact with your true desires. But they do another thing.

They answer questions you didn’t even think to ask.

They bring back memories that you’ve missed

They can give you goals to shoot for.

And most importantly, they make you feel.

But with all that aside, she asked me ‘what I knew.’

And the truth is, _I always knew._   
  


Because when I see her... in my dreams... or even in real life...   


_I still get chills_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos are always nice. Tumblr: @itzjkrawlings


End file.
